


Happy Pride

by Cygfa



Series: We are Everywhen [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets Sunday, Fluff, M/M, Pride, S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygfa/pseuds/Cygfa
Summary: As the Pride celebration on Discovery is under way, Hugh and Paul share a quiet moment together.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: We are Everywhen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Happy Pride

The party was still in full swing, getting more raucous even, with shouts of “Happy Pride!” followed by lowed cheering filling the mess hall again and again, mixing with the loud music. Hugh smiled, looking out over the crowd of his crewmates—most of them younger than him, their faces glowing with happiness. This Pride party had been a good idea. Even the Captain had said so when he had stopped by earlier and observed the dancing masses for a short time.  
“Well, I must say I wasn’t sure about this at first, Dr. Culber, Commander Stamets,” he had said, tilting his head in that way of his, “but it does seem to be good for morale. Thank you.” They had both nodded and engaged in some more polite small talk with Saru, before he had excused himself. Hugh had watched him walk away and seen him turn in the door, to watch for another moment, a smile on his face.  
“Well done, Dr. Culber,” Paul had softly bumped his elbow against Hugh’s and when he turned to look at him, there’d been a bright smile on his face, too, part pride and part love.  
“You too, Commander Stamets,” he had answered the smile and stepped a little closer so he could slip his hand into Paul’s.  
They had done good work. Decorating the mess hall with garlands and a big banner spelling “Happy Pride 3189” after their shifts had stopped today had been a whirlwind of activity. As had been the small exhibit they had set up in one of the recreational rooms a few doors down, and the quiet lounge next to it for people who found the party too overwhelming or just needed a breather. But they had managed in time—mostly thanks to Tilly and Reno pitching in—ready to welcome a buzzing mass of crewmembers and declare the beginning of Discovery’s first Pride celebration.  
With one last look at the celebrating masses, Hugh finished his way over to the door and stepped through it, into the noticeably cooler corridor. He checked the lounge first, but Paul was not there. He found him in the exhibit, standing by one of the photographs taken during one of the first Pride Marches in the U.S. It showed people turning back as they were climbing a hill and seeing the masses of people following behind them.  
“Brushing up on your history?” he stepped close and let his arms settle around Paul’s waist, relishing how Paul leaned back into him almost immediately.  
“Hmmm….yeah. I needed a moment.” Paul put his hand on top of Hugh’s and squeezed. They had danced earlier, Paul leading him through twists and turns, but he had not been surprised to eventually look up from a conversation and find his partner had left the main party.  
“Look at them. I can’t imagine what it must have been like. Feeling…alone and ostracized and then realizing there were so many others like you.”  
“Yes…” Hugh looked at the faces in the photo again and what he saw there tugged at his heartstrings. He had thought about this again and again as they had selected items for the exhibition, profoundly thankful, once again, that he lived during a time when he was free and encouraged to be himself. To be open and proud in his identity and still live up to his fullest identity.  
Paul suddenly let go of his hand to stifle a yawn and he chuckled slightly.  
“They still at it in there?”  
“Oh, yeah, and showing no sign of stopping. To be that young again….”  
“Mmmh, from my vantage point, there are some distinct advantages to not being in your twenties anymore.” Paul turned around and smiled up at him.  
“Well…when you phrase it like that…” Hugh glanced around and realizing they were alone in the room, and hidden from the door by one of the other exhibits, bent down for a soft, lingering kiss.  
“Happy Pride, my dear doctor,” Paul said when they pulled apart again, their noses still almost touching.  
“Happy Pride, love.” It was almost overwhelming, the love he felt for this man and for a second he couldn’t believe he had ever doubted himself in this.  
“So, enough celebrating for tonight?”  
“Just because I’m thinking of going home does not mean I’m done celebrating.” He pulled Paul a little closer to himself.  
“Is that so?” Paul’s voice took on a teasing tone that was reserved only for Hugh and that made his belly clench in the best way.  
“I could show you if you want.” He could hear the own shift in his voice and a second late rhe was glad that they were still alone.  
“Please, lead the way.”


End file.
